When We Meet Again
by Alleri
Summary: SUSPENDED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK…I know that I have three stories that's not done yet…but I couldn't stop…haha…well, here it is…

---------------------------------------------------------

When We Meet Again

Prologue…

---------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the start of summer. Kids rush in and out, meeting with other students. In all of the commotion, stood a pretty girl with short, light brown, auburn hair and beautiful, bright green eyes. A smile graced her face when a girl about her height with dark blue hair joined her. The girl was also very pretty. They stood together and seemed to be waiting for someone. A couple soon joined them. The girl had her brown hair braided at the sides and brown eyes that complemented her looks. The boy who accompanied her had a boyish hair cut and his eyes were closed. They seem to be teasing one another and are very close. Next, came two other girls, who joined the them. One had glasses and a school girl hair cut. The other had short reddish-brown hair that framed her face and brought out her brown eyes. They all seem to know one another. They chatted for a awhile, waiting for others. A few minutes later, two more boys joined the group. These two seemed to be related, though one had brown hair and amber eyes, while the other had dark blue hair and wore glasses. A pretty smile graced both the faces of the girl with the light brown, auburn hair and the girl with the blue hair.

The boy with brown hair, who had just joined the group, smiled when he saw the girl with the green eyes and auburn hair. When he reached the group, he whispered, "Sakura."

The girl smiled back and whispered, "Syaoran," making Syaoran blush deeply.

"We all know each other's names. Do we really have to introduce our names again? And so passionately?" The boy with the blue hair and glasses said, teasingly.

"Oh, Eriol! Leave them be. Anything you say will not reach them anyway. Just look at them! They're in the 'moment' and are oblivious to everything." With that, the blue haired girl laughed.

"Well, well! I didn't think that my cute little descendent could blush! Look at that! Isn't he just so cute!" Eriol laughed.

An irritated Syaoran looked at Eriol, saying, "Shut up, will you! I'm not blushing!"

"Oh? Were you just flushed from walking over here?" This caused everyone in the group to laugh.

"I'm going to kill you when no one is looking."

"Oh? Then I guess I'll just have to always make sure someone is looking my direction. This will be an easy task, no?" Eriol smiled.

"Eriol!"

"What is all this commotion?" chided a feminine voice. The group turned and looked at the long, blue haired beauty. "I'm sorry. Did I take long? I hope that I didn't make you all wait that long. But looking at Syaoran, he seems pretty pissed."

This cause Sakura to laugh. "Oh, Meiling. It's not you he's angry at. It's Eriol. Like the Eriol he is, he just could not let a good chance to crack a joke on our lovely Syaoran."

"Of course! Who could pass up such a chance?" Eriol said, wickedly.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please keep reading! Chapter update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! It took me a while to write this one! Well, I won't talk much so here's the story…

---------------------------------------------------------

When We Meet Again

Chapter 1:

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got up earlier than usual, knowing that she had to practice some more before showing off what she had learned to her instructor, Terada-sensei. She walked into the practice hall and did her stretches. Then, to start off, she practiced her daily routine of attacks and defense.

"Okay, now that that's over with, I'll practice my magic." Sakura felt the tip of her fingers tingle with the magic that she had not used for a while.

Sakura walked out of the room and out into the training yard. She then went into the middle of the yard and decided to start with defense shields, using all the elements.

"Fire!" she called out first.

The surrounding area grew warm and then hot. The air lost most of its oxygen and became intoxicating and hard to breathe. Sakura didn't mind, use to the heat and having low oxygen from training in the blacksmith.

As the fire built up around Sakura, she raised her hand, bringing with her the height of the fire. When the fire was raised to a good height, Sakura twirled herself and created a swirling, blazing fire around her. After a few minutes, Sakura dropped her hand and did a slashing movement, killing off the fire. Once the fire was out, she saw a series of burnt slashes on the grass and dirt around her, making a circle.

"Opps! I hope that the grass will grow back."

Sakura looked back at the house she was living in and saw that no one was awake yet.

"I'll keep training 'till they wake up." Sakura lifted her hand and concentrated on her magic once more.

"Water!" she called up next.

Mist was created, but within moments, it soon turned into a thick cloudy fog. Sakura saw tiny, microscopic droplets of water start to form. Sakura felt the cool, wetness of the crystal clear liquid that was gathered from the air. Water in large amounts floated all around her in a circle.

Then Sakura felt and saw the amount double. Soon, Sakura had gathered enough. She raised both hands and reached for the sky. As her hands rose, so did the water. It rose around her and over, covering her. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice cool air the water gave off.

The sound of rushing water filled her ears, making Sakura smile. Opening her eyes, she put on a serious face and slowly lowered her hands. The shield of water split in two and began to evaporate into the air. Once the water had lowered to Sakura's height, she snapped her fingers, making the rest of the water around her drop and splash onto the ground.

"Well, I hope the water would be enough to help fertilize the ground. New soil should help, too!" Sakura smiled.

Sakura furrowed her brows and concentrated on calling the earth. She lowered herself and grabbed a handful of dirt.

Then standing back up, Sakura crumbled the dirt around her in a circle while calling out, "Earth!"

The ground shook and trembled. It sent a vibration up Sakura's back. Sakura stood in the middle of the circle she had made and grabbed another handful of dirt. This time, she raised both hands with her palm facing up.

A loud rumbling accompanied with the ground rising around Sakura sent dirt and sand flying everywhere.

Sakura closed her eyes to keep the dirt from falling into it. Once the loud roar the ground had made stopped, Sakura opened her eyes and saw a huge wall of earth built around her, the dirt that was in her hands had blown off.

Sakura walked toward the wall and touched it. Then, thinking of an idea, she decided to test the durability of her shield.

Raising both of her hands again, palm facing up toward the sun, Sakura called, "Wind!"

Sakura felt the rush of the air around her mix with her magic. The air soon turned to powerful gust of wind that surrounded her like a cyclone. It took down the wall of earth, breaking it into pieces. The dirt flew around Sakura like a tornado.

The wooden door of the practice hall was ripped from its fringes and was thrown into the swirling cyclone. Soon, other things began ripping apart and were flung into the vortex.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura tuned down her power. The dirt fell and parts of the building fell from where they were and landed on the ground with a loud "thump".

"Well, I see you're up earlier than usual." Came a low reply to the mess.

Sakura jumped at the voice of her instructor. She turned and bowed respectfully.

"Terada-sensei."

"I see that you still need to learn how to control your powers."

Hearing this, Sakura raised her head quickly and looked at her teacher. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tear the training hall apart. I-"

"Sakura, it's alright. I'm just glad that you wanted to train instead of sitting around like some of my other pupils."

Sakura bowed her head once more and looked up. "Sensei, I wanted to start with my shields and decided to call on all the elements. I called the main four elements, but that was when it all got out of control. I guessed I called on too much Wind. I still need to do Light and Dark." Sakura paused and took a deep breath when she remembered the dead grass.

"I…I…umm…I kinda burnt the grass," Sakura said as she pointed to the burnt mark around her. "When I called on Fire, so I wanted to help it grow again since I know that you like grass and plants stuff. I called on Water, but it looked like it also needed new soil. I called Earth and raised it high into a huge wall, when I remembered that I was training my defense. I wanted to test how strong it was, so…uh…I called on Wind and that was when it got out of control."

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry!"

Terada laughed. "Sakura, it's alright. Did I not say that already?"

"Yes, but I wanted to explain it and made sure you understood…umm…" Sakura looked confused. "I'm not sure what I wanted you to understand, but I did want to explain what happened."

Terada put his hand onto his chin and thought. "Hmm…looks like you still need a lot of work."

"…" disappointment washed over Sakura.

Terada smiled, seeing the disappointed look that was on Sakura's face. '_She had this same exact look when I had first started training her and when she had found out she didn't know much about controlling her powers._' He thought to himself.

"Sakura, don't get discouraged. I didn't mean it. You have learned plenty from when you first came here. Fast, also, if I might add."

Sakura looked up with hope in her emerald-green eyes. "Really? I-I want to learn as much as possible! I want to be able to save people when I am needed. I-I want the others to know how hard I've worked."

Terada thought for a moment and remembered the others that were with her. "You're talking about Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Their teachers…are they as strong as you, Sensei?"

Terada smiled. "I would hope so! They all have the same position I have, and to have that position meant that they were strong."

"So the others are learning all that I'm learning, right? I want to learn something different. Something that is stronger."

"Then I'll have to teach you all that I know, don't I?" Terada asked. '_Don't worry, Sakura. You've learned far more than you know. You have the strongest ability that I have ever seen. There are more things that you can master than what I can teach you._'

"I wonder where they are now."

"I wouldn't know how far they have gotten from their lessons, if that is what you are asking, but if you're wondering where they are training, I might have a clue."

"You know where they are? Do tell."

"When lessons are done. Let us start, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------

(_8 Years Laters_)

"Okay. Here's your course."

"What? I'm supposed to go in there? What am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked, a confused look gracing her face.

Terada laughed at the face Sakura made. "I've taught you all that I know. Now, it's your turn to show me how much you have mastered. Your task is to survive in that enchanted forest for two weeks. There are many mysteries that cannot be explained in this world. This forest is one of them. Magical creatures, some that are completely harmless, some that only wants so help, and some that can kill, live in this forest. Amongst them, are five items, which you are to find one of them."

"But how will I know it is the one?"

"You'll know when the time is right. You'll have to survive on your own, that means finding your own food, shelter, and most importantly, allies. You'll find a surprise in there."

Sakura looked at the dark, cloudy forest. It's dense, thickness gave her chills. "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"So I can wait for two weeks until then?"

"No." Terada took a step back and pointed an elm tree. "Do you see that tree?"

"Yes."

"That tree is the point at which time stands still. No days have passed. That tree there to that rock there," Terada pointed to the big boulder to the right of Sakura. "and everything inside it's borders, will never age."

"Really?"

"Yes. We call this space the "Limitless Zone". It surrounds the entire forest."

"If that is true, then why don't everyone just live in this "Limitless Zone" so that they will never grow old?" Sakura wondered.

"Only those who are powerful enough can enter this Zone. This forest cannot be seen by those who have no power. We, the chosen few, are the only ones who can see and enter the area." Terada grew serious. "Enough about this. It is time for me to leave you. Once you cross that rock, there is no turning back until the two weeks are over."

"Sensei, how come we didn't just train here?"

"We cannot hold time, Sakura. This place is not as safe as you think. Even though time doesn't not move here, we still age. We are not from here; therefore, the rule does not apply. This is the way of our world."

Sakura nodded, sucking in the information. "Terada-sensei, does that mean, if I ever travel to a different world, their rules won't apply to me?"

"No, that is not what I am saying. I-"

"Okay! I understand. I think that we have been in this Zone long enough. Should you not go back and I go onto my quest? I think I'm ready."

Terada looked at his pupil. She had grown up to be exceptionally beautiful and strong. Her potential is still as high as ever and she learned quickly. Of all the eight years he had been with her, she had never looked this alive with magic. Then he saw it, the glow that all the elder instructors had been looking for. '_Yes, that wasn't just the trick of the eyes. She really is destined to be one of the Five. My efforts were not wasted, even if she was not part of the prophesy, she had learned all the things I have learned from my former teacher. She absorbed everything I had taught her and more. She's ready._'

"Terada-sensei?"

"I think it's time. Go, I'll watch you enter."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai!"

Sakura grabbed the pack she had brought with her. Inside the pack was a loaf of bread, 7 rice balls wrapped in banana leaves, dried leaves for tea, herbal medicines, Sakura's own healing pack, clothing, another cloak, and her water canteen. A pot and a sleeping bag were tied onto the pack with a long rope.

Sakura set out toward the rock. Before crossing into the forest, Sakura turned around and waved at her sensei.

"Good-bye! I promise I'll come back in one piece!" with that, Sakura lifted one of her slim long legs and stepped across, onto the side of the magical forest.

Here, begins her journey and her part of the prophecy she was born, destined to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay…I know that this story is pretty lame so far…but it's going to get interesting…(I hope) anyway, please keep reading! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

so sorry everyone. this is just a note. the computer is on the fritz and broke down so updating is going to be a problem. hopefully it'll be fixed soon. so sorry everyone.


End file.
